


A hope for happiness

by Thean



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: M/M, ankcreativechallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thean/pseuds/Thean
Summary: In Apathia, Riki realises that Iason has changed and decides to act in order to understand better this change.
Relationships: Iason Mink/Riki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: Ai no Kusabi Creative Challenge 2020





	A hope for happiness

**Author's Note:**

> For Frebruary 2020's #ankcreativechallenge prompt: "Is it love?"

“You’ve dragged a Blondie - the very incarnation of pride - down to the level of a mere sex android.”

Some days, not even a week had passed since the moment Katze had said these surprising words and Riki couldn’t have stopped to think about it since then. For the first time since they met, he had felt shy and blushed when Iason came to take him. Every night. He was confused.

Once again the man had begun to kiss him in the way he did for some times. In an almost sweet way. Since when could he associate Iason’s actions with the word “sweet”? Everything seemed to indicate that Katze was right. Still, he couldn’t believe it yet. He had to be sure. Se he began to kiss him back.

Iason smiled and broke the contact.

“Oh, you really want it tonight, don’t you?”

He looked positively surprised. But it wasn’t the message Riki wanted to tell.

“No, it’s not really like that…”  
“No?”

He didn’t like this ironic smile, but at least he looked to be in an open-minded spirit.

“Let me try, for once.”

The man frowned.

“Try what?”  
“I want to fuck you.”

It was a foolish thing to say. Still, he couldn’t just ask Iason if he had transformed him into a sex android, what he felt for him or anything like this. It would be even worse.

The Blondy looked at him for a moment, startled.

“I don’t really see the point. It wouldn’t have any effect on me.”

Riki could have guess, but it had never been voiced. Still, it was an unexpected, but encouraging answer.

“Let me try.”

He had thought about it. If Iason passed this test and accepted - even if there was no hope for that - Riki wanted to bring something else to this relationship. Something that had been normal in his relationship with Guy and that Iason wasn’t aware of, but which may interest him - at least if he accepted. He wanted to teach him that sex could be not only about sex. The pleasure wasn’t only a mechanical stuff, it also came because of the relationship between two hearts. And if Riki wasn’t sure at all about his theory and felt discomforted about it, it may be the very reason why Iason _wanted_ him. If there was no real lust in him and that his sadism couldn’t explain everything anymore, then it could be the only explanation.

“Very well. You can try.”

The Mongrel’s eyes opened wide. He had expected his demand to be ignored at best. It made the Blondy smile once again.

“What? Do you need me to tell you how to proceed?”

There was no need for that. Not if Iason accepted to cooperate anyway.

“Just go on the bed already.”

Iason cooperated. Slowly and still looking at him with his mocking smile.

“And what position do you want me to take on the bed?”

He was having fun, clearly, and Riki knew there was no way to tell him to be more serious about it. He would just make a fool of himself.

“Go on all fours.”  
“No, I want to watch you.”

And then, he lied down on his back. How could he still be so annoying at this kind of moment? Still, Riki knew that whatever the reason why Iason was accepting the current situation, he was still the pet and had to obey his capricious master. All what he could do was expressing his thoughts:

“Then don’t ask me.”

He came to sit next to him, but before he could do anything, the Blondy spoke again:

“You can leave some hickeys if you want, from the moment my clothes will be able to hide it.”

It was unexpected. Riki would have been sure that his liberty to act wouldn’t go that far. It should even have been obvious. Still, Iason always meant what he said.

“Understood.”

Then, he began to kiss him on the chest and the neck. Quickly, he felt Iason’s hand stroking his hair. Still, his breath stayed regular. The Blondy had warn him against his lack of sensation just a few minutes sooner and Riki could have witness it a countless number of times. He took it as a challenge. This time, it would be different. It was already different.

“How cute it i…”

Riki had just decided to use his permission to leave a hickey at the base of his neck, just near his collarbone. Succeeding in making Iason shut up was definitely a very good start for his task.

“Sorry, what were you going to say?”  
“I hope it will really be invisible.”  
“Do you really think I am stupid enough to play with this? I don’t want troubles. You always wear clothes on your neck.”  
“Maybe I’ll decide to don’t tomorrow?”  
“Then it will be your choice.”

The temptation to provoke his colleagues would probably not be enough to push Iason to show a mark which usually characterized pets on his skin. He would never go this far for a mere free provocation.

“Kiss me.”

Riki obeyed, but he took care of the way he was doing it. He didn’t want it to be just an ordered kiss. Iason had begun to change the way he kissed him some times ago, now he wanted to show him how sweet it could be. Even if the thought made him feel ridiculous.

He first took the time to look into his eyes. They were like two ice crystals. Not as heavy and cold as always. The oppression which always came with his look seemed to be gone to let place to a mere beautiful purity. Unsettled, Riki swallowed hard. He had just faced a new kind of intimidation.

As to summon his courage, he used his right hand to softly get a golden strand out of the Blondy’s face and kept it on his cheek. Iason didn’t move. Usually, he would already have used the ring to force him to obey more quickly. Instead of it, he was just holding his breath.

Slowly, Riki leant to gently put his lips on his. First, the Blondy stayed still. But quickly, the mongrel felt him shivering under him. Unwilling to break the effect, he continued to kiss him as Iason began to answer and closed his own arms on his back, encouraging him.

When Iason left him to go back to his own room, Riki was feeling well and quiet. The Blondy had played the game until the end and, even without feeling orgasm, he was sure that he had felt some pleasure he had not know about until then. He had liked it and his curiosity would obviously push him to renew the experience. And for the first time, Riki surprised himself to look forward to it. He wasn’t really sure of his own feelings or of the ones of Iason yet, but he discovered himself to be happy.

Of course, he couldn’t know that they would never make love ever again. If he could have forget about Guy for a moment, the opposite was far from true and the one he considered as his family could never bear the idea of a world where he had finally found a little unthinkable hope for happiness in such an unpredictable way. What he had learnt during his visit had already destroyed him and he would never be able to forget about Iason. Everything was already ready for Guy to act to take revenge the day after.


End file.
